


Our time...

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: I do not own Roswell New Mexico
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 81
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

"Of all the bars in the world, he walks into mine." Michael grinned around the rim of his glass as he downed the shot, turning to look at Maria.

"Hey De Luca." He manages mostly to not slur..Mostly.

"Wow, drink much?" Maria walks behind her bar and takes a bottle of water from the fridge and places it in front of Michael. 

"Alex is getting married." Michael toys with the bottle. "Guy goes from being in the closet. To being all pro marriage! Guess all the time he ran from our relationship wasnt about us both being guys." He swallows hard. "It was about me."

"Michael." Maria placed a hand on his. "Look you, me, Alex.. This is all so screwed up. But as a friend and someone who's seen the good in you so many times..Alex left because you pushed him away. You started fights, stealing...All that stuff with his Dad.." Maria shook her head sadly, "Alex couldnt watch you self destruct Michael."

Michael grimaced and stood with a sway.  
"I'm gonna go home. Thanks Dela..De Luca." He tried to tip his hat then realised he wasnt wearing one and instead made for the door.

Maria grabbed for the phone fingers moving quickly as she lifted it to her ear...


	2. Chapter 2

Michael knew he was wasted. So much so that even after he threw up into someone's garbage can the ground beneath his feet seemed to dip and sway as he moved.

Every now and then cars would pass by casting his eerie shadow on the wall of the buildings he passed. Progress was slow but Michael was proud that he had managed to stay upright at least.

A car drew up next to him, slowed and then stopped. The drivers door opened and a familiar figure got out.

"Well helloooo Private!" Michael managed a wonky salute in Alex's direction. 

Alex sighed, slightly irritated as he walked towards Michael.  
"Why do you do this to yourself Guerin?" Alex placed anvarm around Michael's back to steady him. "Do you think it's funny? Hurting yourself like this?"

"Hey I'm not the one getting married ok?" Michael bopped Alex on the nose with this thumb. "Its a chalabration! Alex Manes and Forrest..... Blue hair! Forlex! Yeah." Michael's grin started to fade. " Well fuck Forlex!" It was said with anger. "This is supposed to be our time Alex. You and me. Not him." Michael touched Alex's cheek gently. "Pick me Alex.....Pick us...Please." Michael was sobbing now.

They reached the car and Alex carefully guided Michael into the passenger seat. He had not said a word, listening to Michael throughout. Once he was in the car he looked over at Michael who had fallen asleep with his head lulled to one side curls flopping.

"You're gonna be the death of me Michael Guerin." Alex gently ran a hand through the soft curls. "Let's get you home." Alex started the car. He had a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael groaned. His head throbbed like a jack hammer and his mouth tasted like dirt. Opening one eye he winced and closed it against the bright day light coming in through the window.

"Just let me die." He moaned into the pillow. The bright light was apparent even through his closed eye lids and he was suprised when it darkened suddenly.

"Thanks Isobel." Michael guessed at the one person who would venture to see him in this state.

"Not Isobel." Michael bolted upright. Regretting the action as pain wracked his head.

"Gonna..." A bowl appeared in front of Michael as he threw up. He flopped back onto the pillows, head thumping and took the bottle of water Alex offered.

"What are you doing here?" Michael managed after he drank some water. Alex looked amused.

"I live here." Michael looked around and realised that he was in Alex's cabin...in his bed non the less. "Why do you do this to yourself Guerin?" Alex stood and took the bowl into the bathroom before coming back.  
"You're wasting your life."

"Yeah? Why do you care?" Michael fired back, lacking his usual sting. "You're all set up for your happy ever after. Isn't that right?" Michael sipped the water. "I dont think Forrest would be happy to know I'm in your bed."

"Getting defensive isn't going to work this time." Alex denied, unimpressed. "You're Mom wanted you to Live. But not so you could throw everything away on alcohol."

"Well shes not here and I gotta nothing to loose so.." Michael shrugged. "I lost my family, the ship I was building, a scholarship. What do I have left?"

"This pity parade is getting old." Alex stood from the bed." You can stay..sleep it off."

"I have nothing Alex. Fact." Michael stayed as Alex walked to the door.

"You have me." It was soft, almost a whisper and then Alex let the door close behind him.

You have me.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're wrong you know." Alex looked up from where he was sat on the porch working on a new song. Michael stood in the doorway. It was early evening and Michael looked much better, he had showered to, if the damp hair was anything to go by.

"Enlighten me." Alex set down the pad and pencil leaning back on his hands as he looked at Guerin. All moody face and big eyes as he stood in the doorway of Alex's cabin.

" You said I have you. I dont. Forrest has you." Michael leant against the door frame left hand tucked firmly in his pocket. Even after all this time it was a habit that was a reminder of a painful memory for both of them.

"Why do you keep saying that? Forrest doesnt own me Guerin. I can make my own choices." Alex frowned.

"You're getting married? To him..That's a pretty big decision Alex. I'm sure he would have something to say about me hanging out like this."

"This is insane." Alex shook his head as he picked up his pad and stood up. "Did you bang your head or are you still wasted?" Alex moved to walk past Michael who blocked his path.

"I'm not marrying anyone Guerin. There was a time when we were kids..." Alex clenched his jaw and shook his head avoiding eye contact. "Forrest and I broke up. He wanted more than I could give. I'm never getting married..."

Alex continued forward and Michael caught him by the arm.  
"Why?" He demanded looking into liquid eyes.

"Because...You'll never ask me." Alex pulled his arm away and disappeared into the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey." Alex spoke to Forrest as soon as he opened the door.

"Hey." Forrest looked at the box Alex was carrying jaw tight. "You wanna come in?" He stepped to the side and Alex walked in placing the box on the coffee table in the open lounge area.

"I think I left some of my stuff here." Alex glanced at Forrest.

"Go on up. You know where my room is. Do you want a coffee?" Alex nodded and took the stairs, glad to leave the tension behind.

Alex opened the bottom draw in Forrests dresser. Ok little cliche, but at the time Alex had found it cute. He took out the few clothing items he had left there.

"Here." Alex took the coffee cup and sipped at the milky contents.

"Thanks." Forrest nodded and sat down on the bed watching Alex pack up his things.

"We never really had a chance did we?" Forrest asked. "You and Guerin. Secrets between us."

"Me and Guerin was in the past." Alex blinked,   
something felt strange, odd.."secrets?"

"I thought you would tell me you know. One day about Michael and the others. But even asking you to marry me wasnt enough for you to trust me."

"Forrest, what have you done?" Alex looked from the blue haired man to the cup in his hand. He released it as he staggered, eyes heavily and limbs numb.

"Easy private," Forrest caught him and gently lowered Alex towards the ground. "Jesse was wrong about hating people who are gay. But he was right about aliens. Project Shephered helped me to see that. Some people need saving from themselves."

Alex tried to move, to call out, anything. But his body was shutting down slowly, against his will... His eyes fluttered and slowly closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he stood at the counter at crash waiting for Liz to come back with his food.  
A sudden feeling of uneasiness washed over him and he swayed slightly.

"Michael?" Isabel appeared suddenly at his elbow looking worried. "Are you ok?" Michael glanced over his shoulder. Max was too absorbed in talking to Liz to notice Michael.

"I dunno something feels off." Michael admitted easing himself onto one of the tall stools at the bar. Taking out his phone he closed his eyes as another wave passed over him, blackness danced before his eyes.  
"Its not me." He admitted quietly.

"Not you?" Isabel shook her head. "What do you....Its Alex?" Michael darted another look over his shoulder.

"Will you keep your voice down." Michael opened his phone firing off a text. "Max doesnt know...does he?"

Isabel shook her head, lips a tight line. "No. I never told him about that night. I mean... I couldnt even explain it Michael. I've never seen you in pain like that.."

"I was feeling what Alex felt...in Bagdad. Something's wrong. I'm gonna call him." Michael stood. Glad to find himself stable again.

"Just dont go anywhere without me, ok?" Isabel caught his arm and Michael nodded. Knowing without a doubt if Alex needed him, he would go in a second.

As he reached the door it opened and a familiar shade of blue hair appeared. Michael grit his teeth slightly.  
"Hey, have you seen Alex?" He asked.

Forrest glanced up at him before running a hand through his hair.  
"Not since he turned me down and broke up with me, why?" He glared slightly at Michael. 

Michael recalled the despair he had felt when Forrest had been in the Crash, boasting to anyone who would listen that he and Alex would be getting married.

Michael darted out of the door without another word. "Wheres the fire?!" Forrest shouted..."Careful you dont get burned." He whispered the last part to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but important chapter

Alex woke suddenly heart pounding. He tried to sit up but his head collided with something hard and a burst of bright pain shot through his temples. 

Lying back he felt around with his hands and tried not to panic. He was in some sort of box, lying on his back.

Further exploration revealed an oxygen mask and thin tank to one side of him and a cylindrical metal object on the other. Alex felt along it with his hand until he found a switch. Light flared in the confined space and Alex struggled to control his breathing. A small glass panel above him filled him with dread.

He appeared to have been buried alive.


	8. Chapter 8

The first time it happened had been when Alex was away in Bagdad. Michael had been at the airstream talking with Isobel out on the ranch land. The afternoon had been hot and humid, a storm approaching. 

Michael had just finished adjusting the generator to the airstream when it hit. Pain so intense that all he could do was gasp. It started with his leg, then like flame to kindling it spread through his body, everything hurt. He felt his legs crumple and his face hit the ground. He couldnt see for a haze of red and he screwed his eyes shut.

// around him plumes of dust rose in the air. Sounds changed through his head to recede to silence then boomed aloud once more.

"You stay awake Manes, do ya hear me?" A voice yelled in his ear, he could taste the tang of blood. Around them the ground, walls, tumbled and shook. It was agony, a red hit fire of pain.

When the darkness came for Alex Manes he ran to it gladly.//

"Shit, Michael are you awake?" Isabel was running a damp cloth over his brow when Michael woke.

"Yeah, yeah. Hand me that bottle of acetone will you?" Michael took off the cap downing the contents.

"What the hell happened? Michael you passed out. You were bleeding." Isabel pressed a hand to her mouth. "Michael your eyes bled. I have never been so scared." 

Michael hugged her close. He felt fine a little rattled and sore from face planting the floor but ok mostly.

"I'm sorry Is. Hey I'm fine now, ok?" Michael reassured her. "Why dont we go get some food ok?"

It was much later that Michael found out about Alex losing his leg. He and Isabel never told Max about it. Choosing to keep the knowledge to themselves that somehow Michael had formed a link with Alex.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex 

It hurt to breathe and Alex felt light headed. He was shallow breathing the way he had been taught at basic. Trying to put off using the oxygen tank for as long as possible. Alex guessed that there was maybe an hour or so worth of air in the tank. Not enough...

Closing his eyes and trying to calm his rapid heart Alex thought of the one person who brought him peace at times like these. Just like in Bagdad. He thought of Michael.

Michael

"Damn it." Michael stepped out onto the porch at the front of Alex's cabin with a curse.

"Nothing?" Isabel called out from where she was sitting on the steps.

"No sign of him." Michael confirmed. He had a headache and he felt light headed. Leaning on the porch rail he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts.

Malex

"What the fuck?" Michael lashed out with his hand striking metal.

"Guerin?" Alex sounded close and Michael turned his head seeing only darkness.

"Alex? Where are you?" Michael demanded. "Why cant I see you?"

"I think you're in my head Guerin. In a whole new way." Alex sounded wheezy and a little breathless.

"What happened to you?" Michael asked. "Alex what's wrong?"

"I think I've been buried.." Alex sounded scared and Michael could feel rage gathering in the pit of his stomach. "I dont have a lot of air here Guerin..."

"I'm coming for you, Alex. I promise I'll get you out." Michael realised as he watched the hand that he had moved earlier reach for an oxygen tank, thatcsomehow he had been moving Alex's hand. Inside Alex's body.

"Alex who?" Michael felt his link with Alex fail. He was back on the porch on his knees with a mildly traumatised Isabel holding a cloth to his face.

"Your ears bled. Not the eyes though. What the hell is happening Michael?"

"Alex is in trouble Is. If we dont find him soon." Michael looked up into her eyes. "He's gonna die."


	10. Chapter 10

"So this link is like when Max and I call out to you?" Isabel asked as they pulled up outside of the crash down.

"Something like that. I guess." Michael admitted. "Except I have no idea where he could be." Michael looked at the clock and rubbed his face. " Hes running out of time."

"Hey we will figure this out and save Alex ok?" Isabel rubbed his arm soothingly. Opening the car door she started for the crash down.

Michael stared into nothing and then jolted as a flash of blue caught his eye. He watched as Forrest walked up to his car, loaded something into the back seat and climbed inside. The car pulled out moments later.

Michael slid into the drivers seat with a silent apology to Isabel. His instincts had never let him down before and right now everything in him screamed to follow Forrest Long.


	11. Chapter 11

He followed Forrest to the long farm. Michael left Isabel's car at the side of the road and continued on foot. He was drawn towards the barn and stood for some time in the doorway.

Something was off. Michael scanned the place time and again as he tried to figure it out. Standing on the dusty floor he looked at every single inch of the barn.

Footsteps approached and Michael turned to find Forrest standing in the doorway.  
"Where is Alex?" Michael demanded. He just knew. Forrest had something to do with it.

"You're standing on him." Forrest's smile was grim. "Fitting."

"What is?" Michael's hands curled to fists as he felt rage starting to build inside him.

"Well you wanted to be together. Now you can be." Forrest moved his hand as he spoke. There was a loud sound that echoed in the barn. Michael stumbled back confused as his hands clutched his stomach. Blood was pooling between his fingers. Forrest had shot him.

"Alex has about 5 minutes of air left. You can save him or yourself." Forrest smiled as he turned away slamming the door closed as Michael dropped to his knees.


	12. Chapter 12

Forrest reached his car without looking back. Climbing inside he dialled a number on the contact list.

"Move Alpha team in on the Crashdown cafe. Two subjects to be brought in alive. Subject three terminated. I'm on my way." Forrest sniffed as he started up the engine. 

He would deal with Alex later.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael's stomach felt like fire. Breathing hurt. Fuck blinking hurt.. He used the pain as a centre as he focused on the ground before him...

The earth shook, the barn along with it. Like the parting of the red sea the earth exploded upwards exposing a metal casket beneath. Michael managed to open the lock and partly move the lid before his strength gave out...

Alex felt the casket move, watched confused as light poured in through the small clear panel. When he pushed the lid moved and he could feel air on his skin. Air. Alex tore off the mask and pushed the lid fully open taking in deep breaths.

Looking around his eyes landed on a curly head partially turned towards him and a rapidly spreading pool of blood.

"No!" Alex scrambled out of the casket and fell face forward when his legs refused to comply. He dragged himself across the dirt to where Michael lay.

"Guerin. Wake up....Please...Michael..." Alex touched the stubbled cheeks and chiseled features with gentle hands. "Please.." he begged tears falling. "Wake up."


	14. Chapter 14

When the door to the crashdown slammed open and armed operatives stormed in Liz, kyle, Max and Isabel dived behind the counter while Maria and Rosa hid beneath one of the booth tables.

"We know what two of you are. We can see you on our sensors. Step forward and we will leave the civilians alone."

"Sir if they attack us?" A subordinate asked quietly.

"Agent Long has dealt with the real danger. These two have passive powers." The commander commented.

"Real danger?" Isabel shouted from behind the counter. "What did you do?"

"Come with us now and no one else gets hurt." The operative commanded. "You have 1 minute to comply."  
The operative turned to his men. "Maintain the perimeter, scan anyone who comes out of that door. We leave with two aliens. Understood?"

The men pulled out leaving the crashdown.

"What do we do now?" Liz asked clutching Max's hand tightly.

"The only thing we can do." Isabel answered. "Passive my ass!"

A minute later the military left with two in their custody. The male and female subjects were put into an armoured vehicle to be taken to a top secret location.

Inside the crashdown the others watched in dismay as the cars drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

In the back of the truck an arguement was taking place.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" A male voice shouted in irritation.

"Like you can talk! You're just as bad as I am." The female voice shot back then muttered bitter cuss words in Spanish.

"Why did you do it?" The male asked. "Why give yourself up?"

"Just because I'm mad...Doesnt mean I dont love him."  
In the back of the truck Liz Ortecho winced as the metal cuffs chafed the skin of her wrists. "What about you?" She shot back then gawked as her companion blushed a bright shade of red.  
"No way...Kyle Valenti...And Isabel Evan's?!"

//

Behind the counter Liz, Max, Kyle and Isabel crouched out of sight.

"We need a plan." Isabel looked at her brother. "Then we need to find Michael."

" I can act as a decoy..Pretend that I'm an alien." Liz whispered. "They want a girl and a guy, right?"

"No. Absolutely not." Max denied. Liz ignored him and looked across the way at Kyle.

"One guy alien volunteer." Kyle agreed.

"Arent you forgetting the scanner?" Isabel looked tense, her eyes meeting Kyle's in looks that Liz didnt understand. "I cant make a hole bunch of people see aliens."

"You dont need to." Kyle reassured. "Just the guy holding the scanner."

"Get Michael and then come and get us." Liz told Max.

"How will I know where you are.?" Liz looked at Max's hand pointedly. "Ok..." max glanced at his sister and Kyle. "Can we have some privacy?" When they looked away he reached for the buttons on Liz's shirt. "When this is all over we need to talk."  
//


	16. Chapter 16

In the crashdown Isabel was pacing. "Michael picked a fine time to go off alone. Where the hell is he?" Isabel looked at Max and Maria, the latter of which had her phone to her ear.

"Hes not answering his cell. Let me try Alex." Maria began to dial. Max stepped up next to Isabel as she dropped her head into her hands and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

// "Michael you have to wake up."//

"Whoa." Isabel shot upright and Max's hand fell from her shoulder. "No..Put your hand back." Isabel grabbed Maxes hand and pressed it to her shoulder closing her eyes.

// "I cant carry you Guerin...Michael...Just wake up..."//

"Alex?" Isabel spoke out loud, aware of a gasp from Maria, she felt Max's hand on her shoulder.

// "Isabel??" Alex sounded stunned. "Michael's hurt. Forrest shot him. I cant stop the bleeding..."//

Alex looked down and it was like Isabel was there with him looking at Michael's still form, the rapidly spreading pool of blood beneath him.

"We wont get there in time." Max spoke next to Isabel.

// "No! Please..." Isabel could feel Alex's pain. She lifted her hand and watched as Alex mirrored the action.//

"Alex did you move?" Isabel asked intently focused.

// "No.....what the hell?" Alex spoke as his hand moved in a crazy figure of eight.//

"I did that...I moved your hand!" Isabel was excited now. "Do you know what this means?!" Opening her eyes Isabel latched onto Max's sleeve. "I think we can save Michael!"


	17. Chapter 17

Alex felt strange. His head felt heavy and foggy like he had been in a loud club for hours. Along with it came the detached feeling he experienced only before a really bad migraine. Isabel was in his head. He could feel her, a persistent pricking in his mind. His hand moved of it's own accord and he watched fascinated as both his hands unbuttoned Michael's shirt of their own accord. The wound looked innocent enough from this side, a small red smeared hole just below Michael's left pectoral. But his back would show the real story. Alex had seen these types of wounds before... His hand rested over Michael's chest touching the skin.

The pain shot through him like a lightening bolt and the scream seemed to echo in the barn. Michael's back arched as whatever burned through Alex flowed into Michael.  
"Keep going." Alex begged as he felt Isabel hesitate. "I dont care about pain. Help him." 

Alex felt his body spasm and contort in on itself as another white hot bolt of pain slammed through him. The connection died suddenly and Alex sprawled on the ground panting. Looking up he could see Michael was still lying prone on the ground.

"Isabel..its not done." Alex closed his eyes looking for the connection...it was gone.. "No." Alex reached over to Michael's chest and started compressions. "Damn it Michael. I'm fighting for us.. Come back..Come home.."


	18. Chapter 18

For the first time in a long time Michael felt at peace. The kind of peace that usually only came from hours of love making with Alex. Because that's what they did. Michael threw the term sex at Alex like a weapon, designed to hurt. But hurting Alex hurt Michael. Now as he drifted Michael could feel Alex in a detached kind of way...a panicked fluttering almost in the back of his mind...strange.

Alex's arms were on fire from compressing Michael's chest and he was almost blinded by tears. Dropping his hand flat on Michael's chest his head dropped forward, body shaking with the force of his grief. He was losing him.

The warmth started in Alex's chest right near his heart. It was a strange sensation building and burning with white hot heat. The hand held prone to Michael's chest started to burn and without knowing why Alex felt his fingers flex against Michael's skin. The pressure was immense begging for relief..So Alex closed his eyes and let it go...

Michael arched into his touch eyes flickering beneath closed lids.

// You will not see him again. It's disgusting. Unnatural and I forbid it.//

Jesse Manes stood tall in the doorway face composed and blank as he stared at Alex. Eyes of a shark, cold, emotionless.

// No.// it was a quiet defiance. Jesse had turned away ready to leave but turned back eyes blazing in sudden rage.

//What did you say?//

A hand clamped around Alex's throat pressing his slender frame back.

//I love him. If your going to kill me do it. It wont stop me loving him. Wont stop me being gay Dad. Because I am gay and I love Michael.//

Jesse's face contorted in rage and faded to black.

// You will end this unnatural relationship and sign up Alex.//

Jesse was standing over Alex where he lay on the floor coughing and spluttering, trying to breathe through pained ribs.

// Or I'll kill him.// Jesse pulled out his gun intention clear. // it ends.//

Michael could feel Alex flowing through every fibre of his being anchored in place where Alex's hand rested over his heart. He could feel his injuries healing and forced his eyes open. Michael could not speak..Not yet and Alex had his eyes closed. Looking down Michael could see the glow coming from Alex's hand and stared at it in wonder.

//I wanted to tell him for the longest time you know Iz.// 

Michael leaned back against the cave wall talking to Isabel who was inside her pod.

//But how could I? I told myself it was to keep you and Max safe.. But really I was scared. If Alex saw that part of me and walked away...//

Michael sighed, head tipping back.

// I love him.. Enough to risk it all..Enough to stay. More than going home with you and Max.//

Alex's eyes opened as his energy gave out. He fell forwards stunned as hands came up to support him.

"I got you.." Michael met his gaze head on. "I got you Alex."

Alex reached out and touched the imprint of his own hand translucent on Michael's skin.

"Yeah. I guess you do." Alex met Michael's eyes and when his arms opened he fell into them willingly.

Memories had been shared and hearts opened and yeah Alex had somehow healed Michael.. Forrest was still on a one man vendetta and Isabel and Max still needed to know what had happened with Michael.

But right them for one blissful selfish moment wrapped in Michael's arms Alex didnt care.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not agree with drug taking unless medically prescribed but for the story..

The truck was slowing down. Kyle managed to menover his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small packet containing white tablets.

"Kyle.." Liz stared at him wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

"They are going to figure out really quickly that we are not the aliens Liz and they are going to torture us, question us and kill us. This will stop that from happening.. at least for a while so that Max and Isabel can come find us."

"Great." Liz muttered a curse in Spanish. Kyle offered her a pill and she stared at it sitting on her palm. "Say no to drugs.. Rosa is going to love this." Liz popped the tablet in her mouth and swallowed.

"Isabel!" Max caught his sister as she fell clutching at the bridge of her nose.

"I'm ok. We need to re establish the link." Isabel closed her eyes but Max moved away. "What are you doing? Michael could die!"

"So could you!" Max shouted back. "I'm sorry Is but no. If I have to choose it's you."

Isabel stared at him with narrowed eyes and pain thumping through her skull.

"Unless its Liz right?" She fired back. The twins glared across at each other.

"This isn't helping!" Maria snapped. "We need to help Liz and Kyle."

"I'll drive." Max grabbed his keys and started for the door with Maria and a braised off Isabel in toe.

From his surveillance spot Forrest watched them leave.

"Beta team keep on their tail. I'm going back to the ranch." Starting the engine Forrest smiled to himself. Today was shaping up to be very interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

"That was stupid." Alex commented as he pulled his tshirt on over his head. "We should get out of here."

"Come on Alex, you didnt mind so much before." Michael gave a boyish grin as he pulled on his boot.

"Guerin this doesnt mean anything. We still need to talk." Alex sighed. "All of the problems we have are because of the things we dont say."

"Really? Because you communicated pretty well wrapped around my-"

"Guerin!" Michael laughed and then crossed over to Alex cupping his face between his hands.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've missed this. Missed you." Michael confessed serious now.

"I've missed you to." Alex admitted hands coming up to cover Michael's. "But what does that mean Guerin? Where does that leave us?" 

Michael rested his head against Alex's looking into his eyes.

"Someplace new I guess...Starting over.."

A sound outside caught their attention slowly getting louder.

"Is that a car?" Alex asked looking at Michael with wide eyes.

"Forrest must be coming to check I'm dead." Michael was grim faced now. The moment shattered.


	21. Chapter 21

"We need a plan." Alex was looking around the old barn looking for an escape route or a weapon.

"Forrest expects to find me dead ok? So let's give him what he wants." Michael pointed to the blood pool on the ground. "No one expects a dead guy to come up swinging."

"I dont like it." The engine sound had stopped and now heavy booted feet where approaching. "But it's all we have..." Alex ducked back against the wall next to the doors as Michael dropped face first down on the ground.

The door opened and Forrest entered gun in hand. He pointed it at Michael without pause. "Nice tr-y.." Alex lunged for the gun. The scuffle was tight and hard, each man grappling for possession of the weapon. Michael tried to find a way into the fray, but a targeted groin hit from Forrest had him down in a second. Alex took an elbow to the face but managed a swift upper cut to Forrest in return. The gun slipped from his fingers and he fell onto the ground as Forrest kicked his good leg out from under him.

"No!" Alex moved quickly scrabbling so he was leaning partly on Michael shielding him.

"Alex, move." Michael tried to push him but Alex refused.

"Cant you move the gun?" Alex whispered and Michael shook his head.

" Not yet. Dying took a lot out of me." He admitted and Alex curved a hand over Michael's leg.

"You are a united states airman Alex. That is the enemy. Move."

"How long did it take Forrest? For my Dad to screw you up?" Alex shook his head. "You were so nice to me was that all part of some plan? Espionage?"

"At first." Forrest admitted. "But I wanted to help you Alex."

" You buried him alive in a fucking box!" Michael said suddenly.

"To trap you. It worked didnt it? I was coming back for Alex."

"Why? I'm a traitor remember?" Alex shifted so that more of his body shielded Michael.

"Its that...thing making you like this Alex. I can help you." The terrifying thing was that Forrest believed what he was saying.

"His name is Michael. He was the first guy I ever kissed. He likes icecream and hates hot chocolate. He can be the most irritating jerk and the most caring person. He was a scrawny kid with a bad attitude. Now hes an adult but the attitudes still here. I love him." Alex felt Michael grab his shoulders. "I've loved him since I was 17. I never stopped. All the marine training and war didnt stop that. Him being with Maria didnt stop it. Being with you....was unfair because it's always going to be him. I owe you an apology for not loving you. But if you want Michael then you need to come through me." Alex could feel his lip stinging and the tang of blood from the fight. 

Forrest looked stunned for a moment and then his face turned stony.  
"I can do that." He raised the gun. This time Alex was in his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...cliffhanger.....I'm thinking plot twist coming up :)


End file.
